


Baby,

by Prince_August



Series: Agentreign being soft [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, i miss sam arias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_August/pseuds/Prince_August
Summary: Idk what to say without giving it all away
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, implied Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Agentreign being soft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156985
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Baby,

Alex is standing in the kitchen sipping her coffee.

It was early morning and she was wonderfully sore. She’s wearing a thrashed Nirvana shirt and short sleep shorts provided by the tall brunette still asleep on her bed.

Alex and Sam have been together for about two weeks. They have little nicknames for each other “red?.... yeah Sammy?” But those are from when they were friends. Just friends and after two weeks neither had said anything about nicknames. 

Sam pokes her head up and walks into the bathroom. Alex assumes that she’s still in there until she feels two hands snake around her waist. Alex melts into the embrace and smiles as Sam places small kisses on her neck.

“Hmmm” Alex hums delightedly. “Hey red?” Sam asks after a few minutes of just standing there kissing Alex’s neck.

“Yeah babe” Alex says before she can stop herself. Sam stops her assault on Alex’s neck and freezes. “Um..” she whispers.

Alex pulls away from Sam’s grasp and she bites her lip. She shuffles to the end of the counter. “um” Sam says nervously. “Did you call me babe?” “Maybe” Alex says with wide eyes. “Um” Sam says staring at the ground, “Is that ok?” Alex says taking a step closer to her “Yeah….I’m still calling you red though. It’s too good of a nickname to pass up.” Sam says closing the distance between them.

Leaning in slightly Alex says “then you’re the only one who can'' Alex closes the distance between their lips for a soft kiss until Sam deepens it. 

Pushing Alex against the counter she puts her hands on either side of Alex’s hips trapping her in. Sam hungrily bites Alex's bottom lip and Alex gasps at the sensation. Sam pushes impossibly closer to Alex and slides her right hand under Alex's shirt and rests it on her hip. Sam starts playing with the waistband of Alex's shorts when there's a knock at the door. Sam pulls away and rests her forehead on Alex’s “Let's pretend we aren't here” she whispers softly. There's another knock “Its Kara I know you're in there” a voice calls out.

“Ugh damm kryptonians” Sam mutters to herself while Alex chuckles. “Come in Kara!” Calls out. Kara walks in with her usual cheery smile with a tired looking Lena close by. “What did you need Kara?” Sam asks now hugging Alex from behind resting her chin on her shoulder.

“Me and Lena-” Kara starts as Lena puts up her hands defensively Ok then I was wondering if you wanted to get brunch with me and Lena” Sam rests her head on Alex’s shoulder and groans “Ughh you couldn't have texted?”. Alex chuckles softly at Sams antics. “Yeah sure we would love to come.” Alex starts “Great!” Kara says with her golden retriever like charm “But! Text next time” Alex finishes.

“Yeah no of course…...Well I’ll text you the details.” Kara says staring out the door having to wake a sleeping lena along the way. “Hey wait.. If both of you are here, where is ruby?”

Sam says suspiciously. Ruby pops her head into the apartment “hi mom, hey al” She says shyly “All three of you out! Now” Sam says after a moment. All but the two leave and Sam shakes her head.

“Ugh it's too early for this shit”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
